<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alec Hardy | Fluff Alphabet by babybluesuga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712929">Alec Hardy | Fluff Alphabet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybluesuga/pseuds/babybluesuga'>babybluesuga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Broadchurch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broadchurch - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybluesuga/pseuds/babybluesuga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec deserves all the love in the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Hardy &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alec Hardy | Fluff Alphabet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A - Attractive (what they find attractive)</b>
</p><p>Your personality. Your intelligence.  Alec would admire your passion for whatever it is you do. </p><p>
  <b>B - Baby (do they want a family?)</b>
</p><p>I don’t think Alec would want more kids seeing as he already has Daisy. The guy is constantly working is Tired Af  24/7.</p><p>
  <b>C - Cuddle (how they cuddle)</b>
</p><p>The both of you are lazing around on the couch he’d have one arm around you, holding you right against his side.</p><p>If you’re cuddling in bed he’d definitely be the big spoon and pretty much engulf you. He’d curl into you, glued to you like a sloth. One arm under his pillow, the other around you, his legs entangled with yours. He  secretly loves it when your head is buried in the crook of his neck, feeling the soft exhales from your nose tickle him.</p><p>
  <b>D - Dates (what dates with them are like)</b>
</p><p>He’d love to take you out to dinner to a lovely restaurant (his pick because we all know he is super fussy when it comes to eating out asdfghjkl).</p><p>After dinner, you’d go for a short walk together..mostly in comfortable silence or maybe talk about one or two random things. Poor Alec has no idea how to hold a conversation with someone he isn’t questioning for a case. He’d be awkward at first but as time passes and the pair of you find your rhythm around each other.</p><p>An alternate date would involve you, Alec, and the tv, watching some true-crime detective show only for Alec’s to make that I am Disgusted face and interrupt the narrator every five seconds with his cynical comments and extensive whining about ridiculous the show is. He’d randomly start listing reasons for why something wouldn’t work, nitpicking with every detail. You’d pay more attention to him than the actual show. He was the real entertainment after-all asdfghjkl.</p><p>
  <b>E - Everything (you are my…)</b>
</p><p>You are his everything. One of the very few things that keeps him going and keeps his heart beating strong. You are the light in his life.</p><p>One night, the two of are sitting outside admiring the starry night when he suddenly pours his heart out to you. It honestly catches you off guard because Alec isn’t really type to voice is love but your heart melts when he does because you can imagine the courage it took for him to share his heart with you. You of course, return the sentiments.</p><p>
  <b>F - Feelings (when they realise that they love you)</b>
</p><p>The both of you are sitting outside in comfortable silence, admiring the night sky. You’re leaning against his side, arms linked. He looks down at you, seeing the sweet smile on your face and that’s when it hits him. That this right here, just being with you is all he ever wants.</p><p>
  <b>G - Gentle (are they gentle?)</b>
</p><p>Alec is <em>so</em> soft with his loved ones. He gives the best hugs, the ones that make you feel so warm and safe. He loves giving forehead kisses.</p><p>
  <b>H - Hand/hold (how do they hold you? Do they hold hands?)</b>
</p><p>He isn’t big on PDA. But if he is feeling extra soft he’d let you wrap your arm around his as you guys walked around the town.</p><p>But on your walks at night its different, he’d hold your hand or wrap his arm around you, keeping you close by his side. <strike>I am so soft him ok ahhhh</strike></p><p>
  <b>I - Impression (first impression)</b>
</p><p>You meet him while he is working on a case and think  “ Is this guy ok?” Lmao. The poor man is stressed and overworked. He doesn’t rest until he closes a case.</p><p>
  <b>J - Joker (do they pull pranks?)</b>
</p><p>Alec is Mr. No nonsense. Him pulling a prank? Hah! Highly unlikely. Unless one morning he wakes up feeling a little more chipper than usual, he’d probably do some lame prank that didn’t take a lot of effort. He’d do something like replacing your sugar with salt. He’d stand there, grinning like an idiot behind his mug as he watched you, waiting for your reaction.</p><p>
  <b>K - Kisses (how they kiss)</b>
</p><p>Loves giving forehead kisses. I can see him as the type to kiss the back of your hand whenever he’s holding it. Alec is so touch starved I’d imagine he loves it when you leave a trail of soft kisses all over his face, especially when he comes home completely exhausted. </p><p>He’d rest his head in your lap, eyes shut as you left kisses on his forehead, down to his temple, then his eyelids and cheeks and finally a peck to his lips (which he gladly returns) </p><p>
  <b>L - Little things (what little things they love)</b>
</p><p>When you make him tea in the morning, even if he doesn’t say it. </p><p>
  <b>M - Memory (favourite memory together)</b>
</p><p>Alec would treasure all your moments together, especially  the ones where the two of are just basking in each other’s presence…lying in bed together or when you’re out walking at night.</p><p>
  <b>N - Nickel (do they spoil?)</b>
</p><p>Definitely going to fancy restaurants. The man is a fussy eater (ironic since he barely eats but when he does he knows what he wants lol)</p><p>
  <b>O - Orange (what colour reminds them of you)</b>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m going to do what colour reminds you of Alec:</em>
</p><p>Brown- his beautiful warm brown eyes that turned your insides to mush and the softness of his brown hair (which is much more softer than it looks)</p><p>Blue- Many of his suits and ties are blue and you’ve just come to associate him with it. That, and his blue ‘house’(?) by the water in season 2 lol</p><p>
  <b>P - Pet names (what pet names they use)</b>
</p><p>Love and Darling.</p><p>
  <b>Q - Questions (what are the questions they’re always asking?)</b>
</p><p>
  <em>“How are you doing?”</em>
</p><p>Alec isn’t much for small talk. But he’d always be concerned about you. When he’s having a touch time at work he’d call you up to see how <em>you’re</em> doing despite him struggling to keep it together. Knowing hat you’re well always brings him relief.</p><p>
  <b>R - Remember (their favourite memory of each other)</b>
</p><p>The first time you both meet is one he can’t forget. He comes in to question a work colleague f yours but runs into you instead.The first thing you ask him is, “Are you alright?” The genuine concern in your eyes catches him of guard. That’s the first time you touch his heart. (shortly after that he passes out because STRESS, but thankfully Miller is there to save the day lol)</p><p>~</p><p>Your favorite memory of him is of one morning when you wake up to find Alec still asleep beside to you. He looks so peaceful in his sleep. The sun shining through the curtains, highlights the golden in his hair as you watch him. As the minutes pass, the sun’s rays shift and fall over his eyes to which he frowns. Your hand comes up to block the sun and the frown disappears. Your hand then disappears and the frown reappears. Your laughter is what wakes Alec up. </p><p>
  <b>S - Sad (how they cheer themselves/others up)</b>
</p><p>Alec is a sad, angsty potato who just drowns in his sadness. But you’re his life jacket. Just seeing you after a long day warms his heart. Hearing your voice, your laugh, feeling your heartbeat against his is a a magic remedy for his soul.</p><p>
  <b>T - Talking (what they love to talk about)</b>
</p><p>Alec isn’t a social person asdfghjkl and isn’t one to make small talk. But I think with his s/o he’d be a bit different. He is more of a listener so he’d happily listen to you talk your hearts content about anything and everything.</p><p>
  <b>U - Universe (a metaphor) (e.g. he was the universe, ever-changing and mysterious)</b>
</p><p>You are the light of my life. (yeah I know…typical lol but really!! Alec does battles a lot with his inner darkness! So I think his s/o would balance him out)</p><p>
  <b>V - Very (thoughts about each other)</b>
</p><p>Alec looks tough on the outside but he is a softy on the inside. You see right through his guarded walls and see him for who he really is. He needs someone to break down his walls and love him. He’s too harsh on himself. He needs someone to tell him that’s its okay to take a step back and breathe. </p><p>
  <b>W – Wedding (Do they want to get married?)</b>
</p><p>He’d definitely want to get married again. The man craves love so much and deserves all the love in the world. He’d definitely want to tie the knot with with the person who loves him just as he loves them.</p><p>
  <b>X- Xylophone (what song you associate them with)</b>
</p><p>This is such a tough one ahhhh.</p><p>I pick staying alive by Bee Gees lmao. Though i don’t think Alec would appreciate the little irony hahaha.</p><p>
  <b>Y - You (the ___ to my ___)</b>
</p><p>You are the butter to my bread. LMAO. Just imagine Alec saying this with a deadpan expression. Mr. Romantic.</p><p>
  <b>Z - Zebra (what pet they want to have)</b>
</p><p>I don’t see Alec having a pet since he is constantly working and barely at home. If he had to have a pet it would be a cat, low maintenance, super chilled lol. </p><p>However, I think having a dog would be good for him, He’d be forced to take it out for walks,<strike> we can’t forget that Alec also loves his walks</strike> and that would give him some time to himself. He’d be able to breathe. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you thought of this!! The broadchurch fan-fic fandom is so small, so lets do our best to support creators!!<br/>Your comments and support means the world.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>